


Come find me, Again

by Amoridere



Series: Stand Alones [2]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Little Sisters, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Missing Persons, Mystery, Searching, Title Drop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoridere/pseuds/Amoridere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was winter, a sentence of four words, and the game she liked to play, the game where she hides, leaving her sister to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Come find me again."_ was what her voice called out to me. It was a sentence of four words and it was the last thing she had said to me before the winter in which she was lost. It feels like yesterday, yet in reality it was so long ago. We were children then, playing in the falling snow, with that being the last thing her voice said before she had suddenly vanished and we haven't seen any sign of her since, besides her red scarf. If memory serves, we were playing her favorite game, the game where she hides.

For years, I have searched for her, continuously hearing her voice. I've made it my resolve to find her, even if it were towards the end of my life. For as long as I've searched, I found it surprising our parents haven't tried to discourage me. They have resigned themselves to the possibility of her being long dead, however, I refused to acknowledge that, so they allowed me to promise them that I would find her, giving me the money to do so.

I searched and searched, yet, I still couldn't find her. After some time, I concluded that I would need the help of a private investigator. Finding one was difficult, until I found an honest pair by the name of Aikurou "Aokakesu" Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase. Of course, to my exhasperation, I had to wait at least a few months for an appointment. Mother had always told me good things come to those who wait, so, for once I opted to take her advice and wait a few months.

After a few months, I had my appointment with them. Tsumugu quietly smoked a cigarette in the corner, while I spoke to Aokakesu. "This is my little sister," I said, showing him a picture of what she looked like around the time of disappearance, "while this photo isn't much, along with it being outdated, however, I assume her to look something like this but older." Aikurou studied the picture for a bit before saying, "Tell me more about your sister. All details are crucial."

"We were children and she disappeared when we were playing outside one winter. She was five at the time and, as you can see, her hair is black with a shock of red in it and her eyes are more on par with ocean color. She is a generally feisty and tomboyish sort who likes to play and can be rather talkative."

"Ah, yes, any more information, like a name or something?"

"Oh, well, I almost forgot, her name is Ryuuko but, generally, she tends not to respond to that name. No, she mostly responds to 'Ryuu' or 'Munro', however, that is mainly because only those close to her know her real name."

"I see, anyway, tell me about your family."

"Well, Munro and I are my parents' only children and our parents are Ragyou and Soichiro Kiryuuin, otherwise they are known as 'Irisa and Isshin'. As you already know, my family is wealthy and, currently, I live independently, as so to better search for my sister."

"Ah-hah, I see, a very determined one you are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I suppose we can consider this little arrangement a favor?"

"Favor?"

"Yes, actually, usually we don't do exceptions, however, we'll make your case free, compliments of the house."


	2. Sympathetic Favors

Miss Kiryuuin left the office rather satisfied. The girl, her little her sister by the name of Ryuuko, was a curiousity. From the shock of red in feathery blackbird hair to her name, just everything about her was a curiousity. Her sister was a curiousity, too, actually, as I haven't known someone to bring something new to show and tell and by that I mean someone who is persistent. To find the girl, her long lost little sister, or find some answers to her disappearance would bring her some comfort or so I hope, as there is no guarantee that who I'm looking for isn't already deceased or there won't be any answers to her disappearance whatsoever. 

Of course, Tsumugu is often skeptical, which he was at this point, when he said, "Let me give you two pieces of information: 1) That girl might have died and there you might not got any answers as to what had happened to her and 2), you have an annoying habit of doing favors." He could be right at the worst of times, although my desire to help this melancholic woman are very genuine, after all, I had lost someone close some years ago and, years later, I still don't know what happened to her.

Naturally, I sympathized with her, as she's had to live since childhood without knowing what had become of her sister. Ryuuko "Ryuu" Kiryuuin is a lost little girl who very much needs to be found. Perhaps she was looking for her sister, too, should she be alive. Reuniting sisters would be wonderful case to solve.


	3. A Baby Bird with Broken Wings

She had been living with us for awhile. We met her when she and I were five and she was like a bird with broken wings. Of course, she was, as she had been hurt in an accident. I don't remember how but I do remember that it was snowing and we found her lying there, almost still. Don't remember how the accident took place but I do remember her living with us for a long time. This baby bird with broken wings is quiet and sometimes loud, yet she doesn't seem to big on talking, however, she does write when she has something to say.

We don't know her name and she's never told us, not even when she talks to us. Naturally, Mom decided to call her "Maigo", as it seemed to suit her best, considering we don't know much about her and neither do we have a clue as to who and where her family are. However, we are content, as is she, and, if she wasn't, she does have the chance to leave if she wants to. To be honest, we love her and would like her to be happy.

Sometimes, I wonder if her family must be worried about her. They must be, of course! After all, they haven't seen her in years, although I wonder if they'll recognize her. I sure hope they won't hold what happened to her against us. They'll be so happy to find her again and she will be in turn, maybe then, this baby bird with broken wings will learn to fly again.


	4. A Break in the Case: The Tale of a Girl and an Accident

After a few weeks of looking for clues, Tsumugu managed to hit up on a hint about an accident some years ago. Naturally, I was curious, very much so, as this could be the biggest break in our case. Some might assume that the accident and case of the missing Munro are two separate occurrences, however, according to Tsumugu, witness state there was a girl in that accident and that had fit Miss Kiryuuin's picture of her.

"How old did they say the girl was?" I asked, to which Tsumugu responded with, "Most of the ones I had tracked down and interviewed states that she had to have been at least five and that she had fit Ryuuko's description at that age." Five! Miss Kiryuuin stated that her sister was five when she had gone missing and he also noted that the girl fit Ryuuko's description. However, that left one particular question: _Did she survive?_ I wanted very much to not give Miss Kiryuuin any bad news, as that would devastate her and neither would I prefer to lie to her, after all and so many years of searching, she didn't need that.

"Did any witnesses state whether or not Miss Kiryuuin's sister survived?", to which I got the response of, "Well, no one could really say, however, they have said that she was taken to the hospital afterwards, along with that her injuries appeared to be grievous, Aokakesu ." _Oh dear, well, I sure hope that she had survived_. I thought to myself. As I've said before, I would had to have given Miss Kiryuuin bad news, something I'd prefer not to do but isn't given a choice, especially since I know it wouldn't be right to lie to her. In that sense, I wonder how she will have taken it.


	5. Que Sera, Sera

**Music playing during Ragyou and Satsuki's POVS** :  _[Que Sera, Sera](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WVbrycPKXZQ)_  (the _Mary and Max_ cover) by **Pink Martini**

 **Music playing during Soichiro's POV:**  [ _Sadako Folding Cranes_  ](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=video&cd=3&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0CCYQtwIwAg&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dn2pajFct2uM&ei=sV6RVaz4Jsbv-AGv4oiICw&usg=AFQjCNGDNPuZkZwHkShhSR6AsD1tRT3B9g&sig2=s975AOnZFD5Tl0BmvwGprQ&bvm=bv.96783405,d.cWw)by  **Laura Veirs** **  
**

* * *

 Mother insisted that I'd come back home, until I am well enough to live on my own. Naturally, I demanded an explanation as to why, to which she gave, "Satsuki, you don't seem like yourself, the dark circles under your eyes have gotten darker, there is a clear change in your eating habits, you're losing sleep, and neither do you seem to be very much in touch with reality." I haven't any clue as to what she meant and, when I tried to refuse, she said, "I am not taking any arguments, Satsuki! Either you come home and or I have you placed in the psychiatric ward at the hospital."

Mother was not be argued with and so, I was home with my parents. Her voice echoed even more strongly before. Memories of her came flooding back with vengeance like a ghost who was person killed in brutal and senseless violence, constantly roaming the hallways of our family home. Naturally, I would plead, "Please don't haunt me, baby sister, please!", screaming madly at things only I could see, leaving my parents and the secretary to stare on in horror.

* * *

I wonder if maybe I should have placed Satsuki in a hospital until she mentally well enough to deal with reality. I know Ryuuko's sudden disappearance and very likely death has been hard on our family, especially her, yet I cannot help but to wonder if we'd lose her just as we lost Ryuuko, especially, since she had become so detached from reality, she has taken to dancing around on the widow's walk and the railing thereof and almost falling off and, apparently she doesn't seem to feel pain during those depressive psychotic fits, as she had danced barefooted on broken glass, leaving a rather bloody mess.

I wonder if the memories of her long-vanished sister are too painful for her to live with and it seems that they are, seeing as she's been depressed for a long time, culminating up to this point. Naturally, Soichiro and I feel awful for not stopping her before it got this far, however, we couldn't tell her otherwise and, when we did, she refused to listen.

* * *

Eventually, after some depression, deliriums, dancing, and the madness mantras of "Que sera, sera" or "Please don't haunt me", she had fallen critically ill from infected wound was subsequently hospitalized in intensive care and psychiatric. We often visited her and she showed some signs of recovery of both her bout of madness and infection.

Naturally, during her stay, I opted to leave her with a diary for which she could write, express herself as she could see fit in a healthy and rather organized manner. After getting her a diary, Rei suggested that I get her some colored paper, so maybe she could do something in which to occupy herself. She seemed to be rather grateful, as she did write in the  diary, along with folding cranes, flowers, and things, writing little messages on them, as if subconsciously making a wish.


	6. Lyla

Naturally, we were barred from hospital records of the girl, however, a nurse who attended to her did state that Ryuuko did survive and was taken in by a family in community not far from the hospital. The nurse, Lyla, did reassure us that the girl in the window, Ryuuko, is perfectly safe and that the family who agreed to take her in for the time being are very loving and caring, along with the fact that they have a daughter of their own and that they, with their daughter, often visited her.

Lyla described the girl as being one no one really knew, yet seemed to be very nice, along with the fact that she was curious and very much unused to the hospital environment. She also stated that the family who took her in  loved her so much and she in turn, the hospital assumed she was another daughter of theirs, while she couldn't tell them otherwise and neither could the family who took her in. "Fret not," she reassured, "the girl is very good hands and is very well cared for."

While Lyla was helpful in more ways than one, she wasn't allowed to give their address as already telling us about Ryuuko's time in the hospital was forbidden as it violated her privacy. Nevertheless, we thanked her for her time and information.


	7. Recovery

Some time after her mental breakdown and subsequent hospitalization, we brought her home again. According to the doctor, she was doing a very nice job at calming her nerves with her origami and diary-keeping. In all honesty, she's needed that most of all, especially in what she's been through. While she recovers, I thought it'd be best to call the investigators and let them know where she is and how she is doing. I had a mind to tell them to stop looking but, for her sake, I knew it would be best to let them continue, otherwise, what is already left of her fragile psyche in this stage will be destroyed and, should that happen, so will ours.

Generally, she is quiet, very much so, and often spends a great deal of time in her room with something in which to keep her and her frayed nerves busy. We've respected what wishes she's had about being placed on medications and let her be, tending to what needs she had. I can tell she's still in recovery stage, as, usually, she would say we coddle her too much, however, she isn't complaining.

Her once seemingly monochrome room was decorated to its brim with paper flowers and other origami crafted things, like butterflies, the which I assume to go with her flowers, making a paper garden in her room. 


	8. Mako and "Maigo"

As we were stolling through, looking for the family that took in Satsuki's sister, we had some girl run into us. She was some weird girl who was calling out "Maigo?" Naturally, we assumed this "Maigo" was a lost pet, like a dog or something. However, we were to find out we wrong in that assumption as she came to us asking if we'd seen her "Maigo", which prompted Aikurou to ask, after we were informed she was female, "Okay, um, what does she look like?"

The girl stood still, introduced herself as "Mako Mankanshoku", and said, "Oh, well, Maigo is girl who is taller than me, walks funny and has a tube in her nose, 'cause she got hurt in an accident, also she was looking for something." The Bluebird became intrigued and asked more, to which she responded, "Oh, um, well, she hasn't been outside in years, not since her accident and when she was taken in by us and this is the first time she's decided she even go outside. Frankly, I'm happy for her but I'm also a little scared because she may have wandered off and neither did she tell me where it was she was going."

"Hmmm, anyway, why hasn't she gone outside in all these years until now?"

"I don't know, just the fact that she didn't preffer to go outside, rather she'd just look out of the window."

"Anything else about Maigo?"

"Well, for one, 'Maigo' isn't even her real name, just something we call her because we don't know her real name and neither did she tell us, along with the fact that she doesn't talk much and hasn't in years, until earlier when she told me she wanted to go outside. Of course, personality-wise, she's pretty nice, funny, determined, stubborn, and doesn't seem to be scared of anything, also she loves us and we love her."

"Hmm, intriguing, any clue as to what Maigo also looks like?"

"Oh, well, besides being taller than me, walking funny, and a breathing tube in her nose, she also blue eyes and black hair with shock of red."

Aoikokesu's eyes almost shot out of his head at what he heard. Maigo was exactly the same girl we were looking for and we found out the family who took her in, the Manknashokus. Despite my doubts, Aikurou was right and the girl was indeed alive, however, that begged the question as where she had gone off to. From what Mako said, Ryuuko couldn't have gone far due to her impaired ability to walk, although she did mention that she was determined.

As said before, Aikurou has an annoying habit of doing favors, however, it was relevent to our case. As we searched for her, Aikurou explained to Mako that "Maigo" was actually "Ryuuko" and that her sister and her family be would be eternally grateful to her and her family taking care of her for so many years.

We searched for this girl for hours, until we ran right into her. She was as Mako described her, blue eyes, breathing tube in her nose, impaired walking ability, and black hair with a shock of red, along with being pretty determined. And, yes, actually, she seemed to very much love Mako if her interactions were any clue, as she didn't mind the girl calling her "Maigo" for all these years, then again, Miss Satsuki stated her sister tended not to responded to her real name.

Of course, Aikurou wanted to be sure that was exactly her, despite my affirmations. Aikurou asked her "Do you know someone by the name of 'Satsuki Kiryuuin'?" to which she, while slurring her words a little and a few tears in her eyes, responded, "Bihbi? You met Bihbi?" Like Mako said, she usually doesn't talk much, although, from the implications, "Bihbi" was her name for her older sister. We confirmed we had met her and that she was looking for her and asked our help.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stated that she wanted to see her sister and that she's missed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Big sister" or, more commonly, "Bigbig" was something Satsuki addressed herself when speaking to a then 10-19 month old Ryuuko. Of course, Ryuuko couldn't really articulate that, so it came out as "Bihbi" and it stuck, calling her even unto this day.


	9. Her Voice

Naturally, while Mr. and Mrs. attend to their daughter, I often answer phone calls and what not, however, I was instructed to answer a specific phone call from a specific number. Usually, I would think nothing of it but not this time, something compelled me to answer this phone number. I don't know what compelled me, yet, I was to find that life was full of things one doesn't anticipate.

I was sitting at my desk, doing what I do best, taking phone calls, keeping track of records and what not, humming tunes as I do, when I received the phone call. Like I said initially, I something told me to answer it. When I did, I heard a female voice, one I recognized and never thought I'd hear. She asked, _"Rei, is'at you?"_ to which I affirmed.

There was a momentary pause and a deep breath, before she said, _"Hi, Rei, is Bihbi home?"_ I was shaking like a house of cards in an earthquake. I couldn't believe it. I thought I was hearing things, hearing her ghost speak to me on the phone, a call from beyond the grave, yet it wasn't, it was actually her, Ryuuko Kiryuuin, youngest long lost daughter of Ragyou and Soichiro Kiryuuin and sister of Satsuki "Bihbi" Kiryuuin. Despite what we had thought, she was alive, well, and talking to me, the secretary on the phone, asking about her beloved Bihbi. I can tell by voice she had very much missed her.

I couldn't lie to her, so I affirmed, leaving her to let out a small squeal, along with telling her that we've missed her. 


	10. Reunion

We couldn't believe it. Naturally, we assumed it was impostor but Rei and Satsuki insisted otherwise, the former saying we should wait until she get a look at her first. We couldn't refuse, as it was reasonable, after all, we should be able to recognize our daughter based on what she looks like now. I prayed that we will actually have both of our daughters back. One from her abscence and another from her mental health toils over the years.

I would die of broken heart on the spot if she turns out to be an impostor

* * *

The next day, after Rei told us, we recieved a knock at the door. It was a quiet day, actually, aside from the birds chirping, and the knocking at the door seemed to be have been the only sound loud enough to catch our attention, especially Satsuki's, as she came down from her room upstairs to see.

It was almost by instinct that she had come downstairs and the first time we had seen her downstairs since bringing her home. Blinking her sleepy eyes, she walked towards the door and opened it. To our astonishment and relief, this girl was not impostor or anything of that sort. She was, without any sort of doubt, our long lost daughter, Ryuuko. It spoke volumes when Satsuki recognized instantly, saying, "Baby sister." and she saying, "Bihbi!" in turn. It was a long embrace before they stopped when she said, "Mommy?"

With small energetic babylike steps and a gangly sort of walk, she made her way over to us. Irisa was in tears as she whispered, "My baby." which Ryuuko responded, "I miss'd you, Mommy and Daddy." We haven't seen her in years and it felt as though she had just come into this world all over again. We had so many questions, yet, they all seemed to be answered.

We finally had our daughter back.


	11. Epilogue

Of course, having lived with them since she was five and after an accident, the Kiryuuins had us track down Makanshokus because they wanted to get to know them and allow them to have a bond with her. Once again, we were employed to go and find them. From what we heard, Ryuuko often goes to visit with them and vice versa, although she currently lives with her parents and their secretary, along with the fact that she is doing well. Also, her parents are eternally grateful

Miss Kiryuuin has made a slow but easy recovery from her previous mental transgressions and has taken up work as a writer and is currently attending therapy. From what she wrote and the origami crane she's sent us, she seems to be doing well, as are her parents.

Still, Tsumugu laments that we haven't got paid, yet, I remain content.


End file.
